Jasper&Bella: One true love
by TheRandomGirl09
Summary: Just a place for all my oneshot Twi fics with Jasper and Bella. xD Hope you like them. Each chapter is a new fic!
1. Unfaithful

_**Just a little oneshot I had rolling around in my head xD Er...every idea I have about a Jasper/Bella One shot will be in this story thing... K?**_

**Listen to the song by Rihanna...**

**Unfaithful.**

**Story of my life  
>Searching for the right<br>But it keeps avoiding me**

I didn't want to do this to him, but it's not like I can stop feeling what I have for Jasper and what he feels for me is nothing.

**Sorrow in my soul  
>Cause it seems that wrong<br>Really loves my company**

I frown unable to not think of that blonde. I smile as I picture him, bringing my lips to his. I realize Edward came in threw my window and I stop. "Bella? What is wrong? You seem...nervous?" Edward asks me. I smile like its nothing. "Im fine, thanks for asking though." I kiss his cheek unable to stop the guilt from rising.

**He's more than a man  
>And this is more than love<br>The reason that the sky is blue  
>The clouds are rolling in<br>Because I'm gone again  
>And to him I just can't be true<strong>

"Okay. Alice is having a party and see wants you to come." I nod "I'll go." Internally I sigh, Edward didn't deserve me. Buts it's not like he doesn't see whats happening. He knows, and its killing him.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<strong> 

I don't picture ever leaving Edward, but if I keep this up I'll have to and he knows it. But I can't stop. I love him...I love Jasper. Edward smiles and picks me up. I squeeze my eyes shut and we take off to his house.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<strong>

We get to his house and I skip down the steps. "Bella!" A pixi like voice shouts. "You made it! Yay! Its going to be perfect!" I smile sadly at my future seeing best friend. "I bet that it will be." A deep voice says. I turn around and my smile widens. "Hello Jasper." He smiles "Hello Bella." We keep it formal, like nothing happened.

**Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<strong>

Alice grabs my arm. "You look horrible! Lets go get you dressed!" She pulls me up the stairs to her room. As I leave I catch a glimsp of Edwards face. Its heart breakingly sad. I never asked for it...it just...happened. A calm feeling washes over me then im dragged into hell.

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<strong> 

Its torture. Being in the same room as my best friend while im cheating with her husband. I feel terrible.

**I feel it in the air  
>As I'm doing my hair<br>Preparing for another date**

The next day after the party Jasper texted me asking to meet up. I of course said yes. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. Grabbing my purse I sense that someones watching me. I peck out my window and sure enough, Edwards there.

**A kiss upon my cheek  
>As he reluctantly<br>Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
>I say I won't be long<br>Just hanging with the girls  
><strong> 

I open the window and he comes in. "Where are you going?" He askes, curiousity filling his voice. "Just out with some friends." I lie. He catches it but says nothing. "Okay..." Edward kisses my cheek and looks at me.

**A lie I didn't have to tell  
>Because we both know<br>Where I'm about to go  
>And we know it very well<strong>

His face looks like hell. Like someone died. Oh wait...he did die inside...and its my fault. I take a breath "I wont be gone long. Promise." I say and walk outside to my turck getting in and pulling out the driveway.

****  
><strong>Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful<br>And it kills him inside**

I look back but drive away anyways. Its better...Im happy. Edwards to protective.

**To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<strong>

Im lifted out of my car as soon as I park. "Hello Bella..." My blonde haired lover says. He buries his face in my hair and I sigh happily. "Hello Jasper!" I say hugging him.

****

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<strong>

My mind keeps replaying what Edwards face looked like as I drove away. I sigh and sit on the back end of the truck. "Edward knows somethings up..." I say quietly. "I know." Jasper makes it sound so simple. Like nothing we are doing is wrong.

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<br>**

"Do you love him?" I shake my head. "No Jasper. I only love you."

**Our love, his trust  
>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head<br>Get it over with**

We love eachother. Jasper healed me, I owe him. He patched up my heart...its his. Edward...I never did love. He broke me. Left me to die then came back saying it was a mistake. I can never forgive him.

**I don't wanna do this  
>Anymore<br>Uh  
>Anymore (anymore)<br>**

"I love you Bella...Please know that." I smile "Always Jasper. Always." I kiss the corner of his mouth as he holds me. I love him. He bends down and I meet him, our lips touch. Passionte, love and bliss fill the kiss.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<strong>

A heartbreaking gasp pulls us apart. Edwards on his knees in front of us dry sobbing.

**And everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

"E-Edward!" I freeze terrified. "YOU!" Edward growls out, his eyes pitch black. "No more! Bellas mine!" I get mad. "No Edward. Im not YOURS! You treat me like a toy. Like a possision! Not like a person. I dont know how they did it back then but in the 20th centary women are people!" What I just said breaks him even more.

**I don't wanna take away his life  
>I don't wanna be...<br>A murderer (a murderer)**

He gets up and runs. Jasper looks at me. "Im yours. And only yours."

****

**No no no no**

He smiles and kisses me. "And im yours Bella."

****

**Yeah yeah yeah**

Finally.


	2. Damn him

Bella/ Jasper fic...lol obviously...

Poem by;

Femi Escalante - Dont Leave.

Based on Aly&Aj's Potential Breakup Song ... :) Just based on it...

**Damn Him!**

Here I was...Sitting all alone in my room, on my damn birthday. And my so called _boyfriend _was out _partying_! I am seriously going to kill him! My phone beeped and I saw it was from the idiot himself.

'Hey babe ;) whats up?'

My jaw clenched and I debated weather or not to text him back. I decided to and see what he said.

'Well Jasper. Im sitting in my room...alone...on my BIRTHDAY! -Pissed Off Girlfriend' 

I sent that and fell back onto my bed. My phone beeped ten seconds later and I ignored it. He can wait. I grinned at my sudden idea and jumped up to call my cousin. Once she found out about this she will kill him.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. "Yo?" A males voice came onto the line. "Hi um is Rosalie Hale there?" I asked, suddenly becoming shy. "Yeah? Who is it- OW Rose why did you- Fine...Here she is." He told me, I heard a quiet 'Damn Rosie.' and another slap. I smirked at the reason why I was calling. He is so in for it. "Hey! Who's ass needs kicking? Is it your boyfriends?" My cousin asked. I started laughing. "How the hell did you know?" she chuckeled "Call it intuision and the fact that Angie just sent me a 'Why the hell is Jasper at Alice's party and not Bells?' FWI." Rosalie huffed. "I am going to kill that kid. Just need to book a flight."

"There's one leaving tomorrow at noon." I said helpfully. I swear I saw/heard her grin all the way in New York...where she is. Did I mention my cousins a model? And her mom is a designer. "Thank you. I'll be there tomorrow at 5pm. Catch a ride from Charlie or you?" She asked, I told her I would and we hung up. I checked my phone and saw I had 10 new messages. All from Jasper. So from Then till Now here it is;

'Oh shit...Im sorry!'

I shook my head and pressed next.

'Please dont be mad!'

'Forget it. Be mad! Just call me'

'Hun? Im sorry'

'Isa! Please...Im sorry!'

'I feel like an idiot call me?'

'Please call me.'

'Bella? I swear im sorry'

'I dont know how to make it up to yu'

'You can kill me? But then I couldnt see yu'

And the last one since two minutes ago;

'Please dont break up with me. It was an honest mistake. I never ment to hurt yu, and im sorry if i did...just...call me.'

I felt bad but then again, this was his fault. Should I call him? Well...fine. I dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring. There was no music in the background. Obviously he left.

"Isa! Oh my...Im so sorry. Please... I didnt mean to do it. Im sorry I forgot." He sounded so desperate. It was going to be very hard not to forgive him. "Why?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Im sorry. It wont ever happen again, just please forgive me." He rushed, his accent coming out to play. I frowned suddenly. His accent only came out when he was upset, depressed or extremly happy. "How...How do I know you wont do it again...How will I be able to trust you?" I asked. I know to some people it would seem like nothing but a mere mistake but we have been dating since grade seven. Not even Edward Cullen got between us. But this...he forgot my damn BIRTHDAY! After going out for four years and being best friends for six.

Knowing eachother for 10 freaking years! "I promise you! I wont...I swear! You can lock me in your closet. Anything!" I shook my head "Not good enough Jasper." I said quietly and hung up. My armor was cracked, and forever will be. Its not like he's unfaithful...but its just like that. I think im making a big deal out of this...

_Two days later:_

Its been two days, and i've kept to myself and my door locked. Rosalie kept trying to come in. She threatened to kill him after she almost knocked my door down.

**Rosalie POV**

I am going to KILL him! My cousin is up there locked in her room. Because of him! The doorbell rang and Emmett went to get it. "Urgh...Rose... A boy named -whats your name?- Oh Jasper... is here for Bells!" I trugged into the hallway, my entire beening wanting to kill him. "What?" I snapped. He held up a peice of paper and a rectangle box. "Can I see Isa? Please. Just for a moment?" I nodded. "Fine. Shes in her room."

He ran up the stairs, pausing to kick off his shoes. I pressed my fingure to my lips at Emmett and went after him. Jasper knocked on the door. Bella's quiet but firm 'Go Away' was heard. He didnt listen and walked in, after seeing the door was unlocked. I proped the door open and saw him sitting on her bed. "Can I read you something...? Please Isa..." She looked at him and nodded "Okay..."

**Jasper POV**

I hoped her cousin wouldnt kill me! I still needed to see Isa. I prayed to whatever God was out there that she would forgive me. I sat on Bells bed and shook her leg. "Can I read you something? Please Isa..." I broke off as she looked down "Okay." I smiled at her and she sighed. I cleared my throat and recited the words I memerized by heart.

"_What would I do if you leave? I'd miss you, I believe_

_That's what I'd do if you leave_

_Emotions are kept under my sleeve, So my prayers to you I'd give_

_Please stay a bit longer, For I may see you again never_

_And you leaving isn't for the better, Surely I'd miss you sooner or later_

_Everyday I miss you more and more, It makes my heart feel so sore_

_Thinking of the way things were, I'd like to go back _

_to the times we had before_."

I finished and looked in her eyes. Her rich chocolate brown eyes had gathered tears. "Jasper...I...I love you." Her arms flew around me and I smiled before hugging her back. I missed her. "I cant take all the credit though...Its Femi Escalante...I just took it." She smiled, which made my heart soar. "I dont care. I love you." She told me. I kissed her and whispered "As I love you beautiful."


	3. Southern Gals

_**A starting of friendship Fanfic. Here are the ages:**_

_**Bella, Alice: 12**_

_**Jasper: 13**_

**All parents are at least 27-31**

**I think its a little long but...whateves**

**Southern Gals.**

A smile lights up on my face. Mom says we are leaving to go back to Texas. I am sooo happy!

"Mama?" I ask, putting the last of my boxes in the truck. "Yes dear?" She says looking at me, smiling. Everyones happy about going back to Texas. "How much longer till we leave?"

Mama chuckels "Only half hour sweetie. Can you handle that?" I nod giggling. "Go get your sister honey." "Yes mama." I reply.

I run into the house and up to my twins room. "Allie?" I ask knocking on the door. "Mhm?" Comes the answer. "Can I come in?" "Sure sure sis." I smile and open the door. Alice's last box is near the door so I move it aside and step in. Allie turns to me. "Aren't you going to miss Forks?" She asks.

I shake my head "Nope. Its too friggen cold. Plus we got beaches that aren't frozen in Texas! I can't WAIT to go back!" Allie nods, agreeing "Yeah. I can't wait to see Star...my little fillie all grown up now."

I smile remembering Star and Luna. Luna is my black mare, she has a unique marking on her side that looks like a cresent moon. So I named her Luna, cause it means moon...I think. I got her from dad, at a race track. I was racing in the junior jumpers class and my little Angel got hurt, couldn't be ridden again. Dad saw Lu and thought of me!

Star got her name a different way though. Allie was wishing on a star one night when dad and mama over heard her praying and talking about a horse. The next night dad went out and bought a little fillie for her.

We also shared a stallion named Shi. The previous owners wanted nothing to do with him after he bucked their daughter off. Our Aunt and Uncle jumped at the offer and brought his to dad. No one could get close to him, until Me and Ali came back from our private boarding school of hell- I mean the Arts...heh? Ali was scared of him at the beginning as was he mean and wouldnt let anyone around him.

Then once one I was brushing him over I found a somewhat large scar, dad phoned the other owners and they found out that their youngest son whipped the poor horse everyday. After we found that out Ali searched online for some cures, bought loads of sugar cubes, lavender and new brushes, and we spent the night in the barn.

Shi was going to be named Shy but they switched the y to make it unique. Its pronounced the same way to, Sh-Hi, Shi.

I can't wait to see my horses again, or my old ranch. Oh or Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily! They took over the ranch when dad got transfered to Forks WA, for a police offer. It was quite a boring town with boring people. The only thing that was fun was going to the haunted houses on halloween and the little get togethers/parties.

"Nor can I sis...but I can't wait to see how my beautiful mare has grown up!" I exclaimed.

Alice looked worried. "What is it sis?" She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. "Im worried about Shi...What if he bucked when someone was on him again...you know he's only good with us!"

I shook my head "Our little Shi took a liking to the neighbors son a week after we left. Damn boy brought-" Ali interrupted "Suger cubes?" I nodded and she laughed "Shi's one and only weakness..." I faked hurt "Besides us!" "Course sis!"

I laughed and we took the last of the boxes to the car. "Done yet mom?" Mama looked at us and answered Alice. "Yes dear. Sweetie, can you grab the bag off the counter?" I nodded and ran off into the house, returning a few minutes later. "TIME TO GO! YAHOOOO!" Alice shouted and jumped in the car. Dad was working late so he would be meeting us. I fell into step behind my twin and hopped in the backseat, mama in the front.

Ali took out her Ipod 4G and started playing games, I brought out my Ipod 3G and we connected to play some games. **(A/N: My friend has a game u can do that with, its friggen cool! only I forget what game O.o)**

_In Texas Houston_

WE'RE HOME! Finally. Aunt Emily came rushing outside, Uncle Sam seconds away. I was hugged and kissed about a gazillion times. "So we heard about Shi taking after someone else? That true?" Aunt nodded "Thats very true. I was quite surprised...And the Whitlocks son is in the Barn...as is Shi, Star, Luna, Blaise and Dancer."

Oh yeah, Blaise and Dancer are boarding horses. Their owners kept them here and paid us for it. We offered for free but they wouldnt take it. Dancer is Rosalie Hales horse. Shes a one of a kind -The horse!

I nodded and me and Ali ran to the barn. "Ello?" I called stepping in. I walked over to Shi, Luna wasn't in her stall...must have gotten back from a ride then. "Hey pretty boy." I cooed rubbing his back. Shi's dark blue eyes stared at me. "Shi its Bella. Remember me?" I asked. I looked at the clock, 3ish pm. Still time for a ride.

I took Shi's saddle and put it on him, as well as his girth, bit and bridle. I led him out of the barn when someone intuppeted us.

"Hey! Get away from him!" A boy's voice came, footsteps running over. The boy made a grab for Shi's reins but I side stepped. "How about you leave so Shi doesnt get scared." I spoke calmly. "No way. Shi hates people 'sides me." I snorted "Well I'm Shi's owner. So back off." The boy stumbled back. "W-what?" I nodded "Im Isabella Swan. My Aunt and Uncle took care of this ranch when me and my family went to WA."

"Oh..sorry then I guess. And that must be your horse, right?" He pointed to Luna. "Yep thats LuLu...I mean Luna." I smiled "Wanna go riding?"

"Sure, lemme get Blaise and put Luna away." The boy started walking then turned back. "By the way, Im Jasper Whitlock." I nod "Ah, so your the one who got Shi to be more...friendly."

"Yes thats me." He says, smiling a bit. "Than I guess a thank you is in order. So, thank you." I tell him as he walks away. "Dont mention it." I nodded than shook my head. I ran my fingures threw Shi's mane and smiled to myself.


	4. Dancing Away With My Heart

Jasper & Bella, Love story.

Songfic!

Song: Dancing away with my heart!

Artist: Lady Antebellum!

_**Lyrics are Italiced and Bolded.**_

* * *

><p>~ ~ Past ~ ~<p>

_**I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song.**_

He made his way slowly over, careful not to bump the other dancers. "Isabella?"

I looked over "Yes?"

He looked slightly flustered. "Would you like to dance?" He seemed to think I would say no. No to the last dance.

I grinned and nodded. "Of course Jasper. I would be honored!"

Jasper looked up surprised. "Really? I mean... Thank you."

He took my hand and gently led me to the dance floor. I put my free hand on his shoulder. "Outside?" I asked and pointed to the balcony. "Oh yes, of course Ma'am."

_**Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball. I can still feel my head on your shoulder. And hoping that song would never be over.**_

The music was quieted down some, I sighed looking up at the glisening moon. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" I half whispered to myself. I heard a chuckel and looked up to see Jasper staring down at me. "Yes, I have." He told me.

_**I haven't seen you in ages. Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful.**_

He humed the lyrics to the song that was playing. I blinked, realizing i've been dancing in a daze.

Jasper looked like the soldier he was and is.

I was wearing my crimson dyed gown that used to be silver, and hugged in all the right places. As Jasper was wearing his Confederate Army uniform.

Beautiful in eachothers minds.

_**And dancing away with my heart. I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes. And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind. **_

I ran my hand threw his hair, and leaned my head on his chest. I played with the hair at the nap of his neck, and relaxed into him.

"Trying for a fifth song?" He laughed, as I looked down, knowing that my cheeks would be bright red. I nodded slowly not catching his eyes. "If that would be alright..."

His chest rumbled and he threw his head back laughing.

"Im glad I amuse you!" I said, feeling hurt. "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella.. silly innocent Isabella.." He whispered and touched his forehead to mine. "You are my everything. You can have whatever you want my beautiful."

I moved my head up and he met me. A shock went through me as our lips touched. A wonderful shock.

* * *

><p>~ ~ Inbetween ~ ~<p>

It was the end of the summer, and he was being deported into war.

_**I can still feel you lean in to kiss me.**_

Jasper looked at me smiling, "I love you." He told me, and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Whitlock! Time to go!" His General shouted. My hand curled and grabbed a bunch of his uniform in my hand. "No!" I choked out.

"D-Dont lea-Leave me!" Tears spilled down my cheeks. He whipped them away frowning, "Bella, dont cry. I'll be back before you know it." He told me, a strained smile on his face.

"Whitlock! Get your ass in gear, and get the hell over here! Now!" General ordered from the gates. Jasper gestured towards me "Two secounds and we leave!" He yelled walking away.

"Bella honey. Look at me." I refused to meet his eyes.

"J-Jasper! Im-"

"TWO MINUTES ARE UP! OVER HERE NOW!"

He kissed my forehead. "I love you. Not goodbye." He said, walking backwards away.

'Jasper, Im pregant with your child!' My mind screamed.

He boarded the plane, waving at me, without knowing.

* * *

><p>~ ~ Now ~ ~<p>

_**I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me. I haven't seen you in ages. Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are.**_

I sighed remembering the good days. That summer was one of many. That summer I had gotten pregnant with our first and only child.

I had told him as soon as he wrote to me, in which he responded to being overjoyed about.

He promised he would come back. But... Fate was cruel and had other plans.

I walked over and fell at the grave, crying my eyes out.

His body wasnt found, but he was proclaimed dead. M.I.A...

* * *

><p><em>Here Lies:<br>_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_1844 - 1863_

_Loved, and will be forever missed._

I read it over and over. Of course fate was cruel to me. But why to Jasper? The only one I had ever loved with my heart.

_**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful. And dancing away with my heart.**_

When I first saw him, my world exploded. After that first dance my heart was his. No other guy could -and would- ever live up to him.

_**You headed off to college at the end of that summer. And we lost touch. I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much. **_

Once Brandon Jasper Whitlock was born, his dad was already M.I.A. He would never know him.

_**I haven't seen you in ages. Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. **_

I keep wondering to myself if there is a heaven, somewhere out there. And, If by some chance Jasper was there. Watching over me and his son.

I hope so, because he didn't deserve to die. Nobody ever deserved to die in war.

And now I find it worthless, stupid infact.

War is not meant to be used as a game, a thing to make peace. It creates havoc and ruins peoples lifes.

_**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful. And dancing away with my heart. **_

And my Jasper, is dead from it. His bestfriend is dead.

People dying from the grief. The pain of loss.

I have to stay strong for Brandon though. He needs something steady in his life, something he can hold onto.

_**Nah nah nah nah (x3). Away with my heart. Nah nah nah nah (x3)**_

* * *

><p>~ ~ Ending ~ ~<p>

"Cheif? Do you know what happened?" A bystander asked.

"Not quite. Looks like the house was broken into." He told the crowd, fixing his belt.

Another cop came out with a note. "Cheif we found something!" The (2nd) cop handed the note over.

"Oh good grief! Wheres the child?" He asked, nobody in perticular.

"Gone sir. Theres no trace of any of them. The girl or the baby."

The cheif looked over the note once more, which until looked at properly, was thought to be a diary passage.

_Oh Lord!_

_I seen Jasper today, he's everywhere! His mother has even seen him. Do you think its his ghost?_

_I got a note today, to meet someone by his grave. I haven't been there yet but im working on it._

_Brandon's been doing good lately, He can sit up on his own now! Hurray!_

_Well thats all really... But I swear I saw him..._

_Ta ta_

_Isabella Swan Whitlock._

* * *

><p>~ ~ Five months Later ~ ~<p>

The grave was clear, nothing in sight of the graveyard. No humans anyway. A toddler was gurgling happily four miles down the road, his mom sitting on the couch beside him.

His blonde hair and brown eyes shone in the unatural light.

"Is baby Brandon happy?" His mother laughed, her bell-like voice bouncing off the walls as she got up and twirled around the room.

His father came into the room and caught the lady as she spun around.

"I _promised_ you I would be back." He smiled

"That you did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Bella Nor Jasper has/had the newborn bloodlust, baby was perfectly safe =D


	5. If Your Reading This

If your reading this: By Tim McGraw

_**If you're reading this**_

"Mom! Whats... Jasper.." I saw the letter and picked it up, barley seeing the solider by the door.

_**My Mommas sittin there**_

I looked at Jasper's mom and she sighed "Im sorry Dear.."

_**Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here**_

"Hes.. dead..? NO!" I kept muttering 'no' and collapsed crying.

_**Sure wish I could give you one more kiss**_

I remember when he first left... He gave me one last kiss and then.. left.

_**And war was just a game we played when we were kids**_

Him and his brother's used to think War was a game...

_**I'm laying down my gun I'm hanging up boots**_

I cried harder and held up his tags. His mom wrapped me in a hug.

_**I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you**_

"Don't worry Bella.. Hes up there watching ouut for you." Her smile was warm.

_**So lay me down In that open field out on the edge of town And know my soul Is where my momma always prayed That it would go**_

"Hes with God now Isa.." His father said, nodding towards me.

_**And if you're reading this I'm already home**_

He promised he wouldn't leave.. But his brothers signed him up.

_**If you're reading this Half way around the world**_

I put his necklace on and gripped the tags, bowing my head down a little. I miss him.

_**I won't be there To see the birth of our little girl**_

I looked into the room where our daughter laid. She would never see her father.

_**I hope she looks like you**_

Chocolate brown curls, with streaks of honey blonde. The most beautiful deep blue eyes a girl could have.

_**I hope she fights like me**_

-FLASH FORWARD-

"M-mom..." She whispered, coming up the steps and opening the door.

"Yes dear- " I gasped and looked at her "What happened!?" I demanded.

"I got in a fight.."

"Why..?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know.

_**Stand up for the innocent and weak**_

"I dont regret fighting him! If thats what you want to know! He was picking on Ashley!"

Oh.. Her friend Ashley, that might not walk again, something happened to her legs when she was two. Ashleys been in a wheelchair ever since.

I smiled "Its fine Hun.."

-FLASH FORWARD END-

_**I'm laying down my gun I'm hanging up boots Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes So lay me down In that open field out on the edge of town And know my soul Is where my momma always prayed That it would go**_

I sighed, fixing my dress. We all walked out to the fields and the Priest spoke..

_**And if you're reading this I'm already home**_

"He was a kind man. One that fought hard..." I tuned it out until the shots jolted me. I sighed, pressing my hand over my racing heart. The man that was at our house smiled sadly at me then faced his comrades.

_**If you're reading this There's going to come a day When you'll move on And find some one else And that's OK**_

"So Bella... Wanna go on a date..?"

I've been getting closer to some of my old friends now.. But.. Im still not ready.

"No.. Im sorry Mike."

_**Just remember this I'm in a better place Where soldiers live in peace And angels sing amazing grace**_

I placed a hand on his side of the bed. "Jazz... I miss you."

_**So lay me down In that open field out on the edge of town And know my soul Is where my momma always prayed That it would go**_

I went up to his grave and sat down. Talking to him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I could almost imagine him here...

_**And if you're reading this**_

But then again...

_**I'm already home**_

I already know hes home.


End file.
